Photograph
by Picup
Summary: [Oneshot]Memories were such a beautiful thing, and looking back at photos was almost like reliving their adventure all over again. She looks back at the past reminiscing about the happy times they all shared together.


A/N: YAY!

Picup's back!

And finished TOTA while she's at it x)

-whistles- 50 hours it took me. No side quests… even though I really really reaaaaallly wanted to do the Sword Dancer one .. (I SWEAR I DID kill Sword Dancer 2…)

Any ways.

This Fan Fiction is dedicated to Sam (SamTheBranded) x) Even though I promised her I would do a Jade centered one… Uhm, I still will xDD It's just this idea was too hard to pass up on.

Oh yes and for every one who reviewed my 'Cookie' Story.

I LOVE YOU ALL x)

-cough-

This Fan fiction is not really based on the song 'Photograph' by Nickleback, but it was kind of made by it…

If that makes any sense xD

Enough of my senseless rambling x)

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss… Nope not so ever… COME ON FANFICTION MAKE A TOTA SECTION D:

This story has hints of: TearxLuke, NataliaxAsch, and slightly implied NataliaxGuy.

Because you can't have a 'Picup' Fan fiction with out NxG x)

This story also contains spoilers passed the Akzeriuth 14th Mine Shaft… You have been warned.

* * *

People had always said that photographs were worth a thousand words, and maybe even more. But to her, they were a fragment of her memory. Of course, they were events that she could never forget, but staring down at the picture created a nostalgic feeling, and she would just stare until her Father called for her.

Being a Princess of a Kingdom was exhausting, and she would never have time to herself, or others. The constant little problems they were having with their world and people that were attached to the score still had always sucked up her time. Especially now, and King Ingobert the VI would always constantly worry about her, and suggested on taking up the offer that Guy Cecil gave to her when they were traveling through the Inista Marsh. Of course, with out the rejection part of it.

It wasn't such a bad idea now that she was considering it. All she would need to do is call up Noelle and have her drive to Grand Chokmah in the Aibiore 2.

That wouldn't be needed today though, Guy himself had came down to Baticul to visit Pere-sensei, and wanted to check on the Kingdom of Kimlasca – under Emperor Peony's order of course, even though he was quite reluctant to.

A sigh escapes her lips, as she sits in her chambers, watching the birds fly by through the window. It was just one of those rare moments where her Father could handle with every thing and she was able to watch her Kingdom. Some times her thoughts would travel on how much she wishes she could be able to fly like the birds.

Her hand leaves from its delicate place on her lap, gently laying itself on a hard surface in front of her. Her attention draws away from the window, to the book that was sitting on her table.

"Oh? A photo album?"

She mumbles to herself, dusting off the dust that had gathered there. It didn't seem so old, so it must have been fairly new. A maid must've found it when they were performing their usual duties around the Manor.

Her hand slowly opens it up; her emerald gaze fixates to the page, a small smile crossing her frail features. She was greeted by the sight of two pictures, one with Fon Master Ion and her five friends, and another with Asch and the five friends again.

The one with Fon Master Ion looks like to be taken in Daath, or to be more specific, in front of the Cathedral. Every one seems to be quite happy to be taking this picture, as she remembers the exact words that they had all been saying the moment before or in the moment of the picture.

"_Oh come on Tear! It wouldn't hurt, it's just a picture!"_  
"_Luke! I told you! We should continue on…"_  
"_Don't worry Tear! You can hold me!"  
"M-M-Mieu!"_  
"_There we go, c'mon every one in front of the Cathedral, you too Ion!"_

She giggles at both pictures, it seemed like Luke was responsible for both. After all, he was the one who convinced Tear in the first one, and /some how/ convinced Asch. Even though she had helped along the way.

"_I told you damn replica, I need to get moving. Who knows when--"_  
"_Asch quit being so damn stubborn and get in here"_  
"_I told you! No!"  
"Asch… please…"_  
"… _Fine."_

Asch had always had a soft spot inside of him, and she could always see it. This happened a lot around her, and she would be quite content with it. Of course… it may never happen now…

She shakes her head, turning to the next page now. She needs to move on, there was almost no point on lingering on about the past.

The next photo was taken in the Oracle Knight head quarters, and it was a strange one that was. It must've been when she and Ion had been kidnapped.

Luke was getting ready to hit the gong that was to call out the Oracle Knights in training, with Anise giggling at his side and Jade behind her, a not-so-very eager-but-you-can't -really-tell look planted on his face. Tear was off at the side, basically scolding the small group and the picture must've been taken by Guy. Even though she wasn't there, she had recalled the moment from Mieu.

"_Oh! Oh! Hurry up and ring it already! I want his money"_  
"_Now, now Anise. It maybe too much for him to handle."_  
"_How you are so right Colonel Good thing there is two of us to raid him"_  
"_O-Oh shut up both of you!"_  
"_I-I can't believe you all! Robbing a trainee of his money and dignity... Even if this is the only way to get to Ion and Natalia… We don't have to take these extreme measures! Guy put that camera down and help me with these three!"_

Now remembering that moment… They did have awfully a lot of gald after that run down in the Oracle Knights Headquarters. She turns to the next page, laughter escaping again as she looks at the photo. It was their first time in Keterburg (For most of them at least) and they had a very cold time.

Anise had picked up a pile of snow, forming a snowball like they had seen the kids of Keterburg done, and threw it – hitting the unsuspecting Guy in the face. Guy retaliated... He meant to hit Anise, who in turn ducked and the snowball hit Luke. Yes after this, it turned into an all out war.

The picture was just the three of them throwing snow balls at each other. Her and Tear were already going to jump into the snowball fight, while Jade was off to the side, preparing his own little surprise. She smiles at what happened before the picture was taken, when she 'accidentally' hit Tear in the head with a snowball.

"_N-Natalia! W-What was that for?"  
"Oh? I'm sorry Tear it just 'accidentally' flew out of my hand and hit you in the head"_  
"_N-Natalia! Look out!"_  
"_My, my, Luke you have horrible aim, hitting Natalia like that."_  
"_Jade!"_  
"_Say cheagle every one!"_  
"_Cheagle!"_

She had gotten Jade back eventually that day before they had decided to check into the Hotel for the night. It was a good thing that they didn't catch colds the next day. She flips to the next page after her laughter died down.

By the looks of it, she recalls she was the one who took this picture. It was in Sheridan after they came back from the Meggiora Highlands with Ginji, and lemon and the others had finished repairing the Aibiore II. Guy was examining the air craft, blabbering on about fon tech machines, while Noelle was just laughing lightly off to the side and every one else was just staring in disbelief.

"_This is remarkable! The design, and the use of the Flight stone…"_  
"_Hey Tear…What does Guy see in Fon Tech machines?"  
"I don't know."_  
"_Maybe it's just a Guy thing… Like how Anise loves money."_  
"_Hey! Don't start comparing the money to his little obsession"_  
"…_little?"_

It took them a while before they could pry Guy off the Aibiore and actually get into the ship. Of course, they didn't hear the end of it until Tear threatened him with her hand. Yes, that shut him up for a while. She turns to the next page, raising a brow at first, but than giggles.

They were going through the desert again. They had stopped at Desert Oasis to restock before heading into the Zao Ruins. Luke was head first into the fountain they had there, while Jade was facing his back towards him, adjusting his glasses.

"_J-Jade!"_  
"_Oh? Sorry Luke, my bad. Besides, I thought you needed a nice bath"_  
"_N-Not like that!"  
"I-I-I'll save you master!"_  
"_W-Wait Mieu!"_  
"_M-Master! I can't swim! Help me!"_  
"_Are you two done yet? Colonel, I'm disappointed in you – the least you could do is help him out of the water."  
"Oh that hurts Tear."_  
"_He sure doesn't look hurt…"_

At least Luke and Mieu were cool off while the rest of them were scorching hot when they started to head for the Zao Ruins. She turns to the next page, blushing at the next picture.

It was when they had made their way out of Inista Marsh, and she had a lot on her mind. They decided to camp out for the night before going to Belkend, after all, the battle against the Behemoth was quite exhausting. She had strayed away from camp to think to herself. Guy went out to look for her, and found her, fast asleep against a tree trunk. He was placing a blanket over her – and than the picture was taken.

"_A-Anise!"  
"Hehe, Guy I never thought you liked Natalia /that/ way!"_  
"_I-I was just worried about her... You… won't tell any one right?"  
"Maaaaaaaaybee"_

Anise sure likes to con and black mail people for things. The blush fades away as she flips to the next page. This one was taken in Mt. Roneal, when they had luckily started to cross a passage way. They took a small break, and Jade was telling them the story of a woman who died up in Mt. Roneal, and continues to haunt it. Saying that her voice is in the winds…

She loved those types of stories, her and Asch would always exchange them when they were younger, Tear on the other hand… Hated these stories, and was terrified, even though she did her best to hide it. It was quite obvious when one hand was hastily clutching onto Luke's arm, and the other one squeezed tightly around Mieu.

"_And than, her voice ---"  
"D-Don't you think we should get going now?"  
"Oh? But Tear you looks so comfortable over there with Luke."_  
"_W-W-Were going! A-And that's final!"_

Tear had basically stomped out of the passage way before Jade could even finish. Luke ran after her, worried that she may hurt herself. Guy just said that Tear wasn't that kind of person, but the rest of them reluctantly went after them into the cold again.

It looks like she was coming to an end of the photograph, she flipped to what it seemed to be the last picture. It was another group one, but just of them, in front of Astor's manor in Chesedonia. What it seems to be, it was the day before they were to take off to Eldrant.

She sighs, her emerald eyes drifting back to the window, where the birds had been long gone.

"Natalia?"

A voice calls out, the door to her chambers opens, as a blonde man steps in. He follows her gaze to the window, but than back to her.

"Are you… alright?"  
"Yes… I'm fine, just thinking back on the past."

She replies quietly, standing from her seat. She strides passed him, affectionately touching his arm gently. He slightly winces, but gives her a shaky smile. It may take a while before the gynophobia would wear off – but he was getting use to it.

"I'll meet you out in the front of the castle, I need to discuss something with Father before we leave."

She says, smiling at him as her hand returns to her side and she takes her leave. Guy just nods in response, his sapphire look finding themselves to a book on the table. When he hears the door shut, he moves to the table, looking down on the book. So this is what she was looking at.

A chuckle escapes his lips as he stares at the last photo that she seemed to miss. He closes it gently, moving the album back to its front cover.

After all, who would want to see a picture of Mieu running away from Noelle, with her pilot goggles on his head?

* * *

A/N: -coughs-

I couldn't help but put the last part in x)

I swear, I would squeal if I saw a picture of Mieu with Noelle's goggles on his head…

Any ways

Hurray for Picup's second TOTA story! x) I really can't wait until the section is made and I can finally put them into that category.

And, if any one is interested in doing a Tales of the Abyss role play, err… Just PM me and/or put it in your review. I'll send you the details and hopefully we can get started…

AS SOON AS THE SECTION IS CREATED –hinthint-

x) Until next time


End file.
